


Focus

by RoseThorne



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelgadis does something unwise for a strange reason.</p>
<p>Originally written in March 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by a bunch of folks who aren’t me. I’m borrowing them for my perverse pleasure, much as Xellos borrows emotions for his.

Zelgadis should have been terrified, even with Xellos dick-deep in him, at the violence of it. Any sane person would be, but no sane person would be intimate with a Mazoku, and only someone certifiably insane would try to piss off a Mazoku as highly ranked as Xellos on purpose with just this scenario in mind.

But he had let Xellos seduce him, had let the bastard fuck him for months now. And now he had said something he had known was guaranteed to enrage him, comparing Xellos to the Ryuuzoku, telling him he was closer to Shinzoku than the dragons who would see another world destroyed by Dark Star.

And he had done it hoping for exactly this.

Because even as Xellos’ fingers tore at his stone skin leaving marks and perhaps even drawing blood, his thrusts so violent that they elicited more pain than pleasure, his anger so thick in the air that it was almost suffocating, the Mazoku was focused entirely on Zelgadis.

It was that he had craved, had been aware was missing from what he might wish was a relationship. He had never really had Xellos’ attention, not really, even when they fucked. And if he couldn’t have a real relationship, real love, he at least wanted this. So he reveled in the temporary focus, letting it become his own, pretending for just a moment that it was real.

Zelgadis knew that there would be consequences to this. Maybe he wouldn’t even survive his anger; he almost hoped not. If he did, he’d have to face Xellos, who, once he wasn’t blinded by anger, would realize that he’d pissed him off on purpose and wonder why he’d done something so stupid.

And when he found out… Well, if he didn’t see Zel as pathetic already, he certainly would then.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink. Prompt: Slayers, Xellos/Zelgadis: angry sex - could it be the little wrinkle over your nose / when you make your angry face / that makes me want to tear off all of your clothes / and sex you all over the place


End file.
